30 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-30 ; Comments *Incomplete show. Around the last 20 minutes missing from the available recordings. *Start of show: "That sig tune of ours doesn’t sound very fit these days, does it? Must get it redone, I think. Anyway, on tonight’s programme, it’s an all-record programme featuring such famous names as Public Image Limited, Magazine – both sides of their new single – Elvis Costello, the Only Ones, Cockney Rejects, Errol Scorcher – well, not a very famous name, but famous at Peel Acres certainly – and lesser-known names like Pure Products, Midnight Rags, Rattling Throntons, Akrylykz, White Heat, Creature Beat, Any Trouble, Spasms, Mental, Accidents, Future Bodies and the Insex. I know we could have audience figures if we just kept playing old favourites and the big hits and all that kind of stuff, but frankly I hope you’re not interested in that, because I’m not. Because there’s so many good records around you ought to hear and if I don’t get a chance to play them here, the chances are they won’t get played anywhere else in a lot of cases. So from the dozens of singles that come in every day – well, Everyday is the title of the first piece; we’ll get to the singles later on..." *Two tracks are played from the Selecter debut album. *A single of the Golinski Brothers track was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *Peel finds a letter from the Spasms asking him to play their single, three tracks after he has just done it (following another request). *Mike Read's dress sense is lampooned. Sessions *All records. Tracklisting *'Files a 2 and 3 start of show' *Selecter: Everyday (LP – Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone *Bet Lynch’s Legs: Ghost Riders In The Sky (single) Absurd *Insex: Inner Sanction (single) Dining Out *Errol Schorcher: Frog In A Water (single) Tipper *''John makes an inappropriate suggestion'' *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (LP – Vaultage 79) Attrix *Cockney Rejects: New Song (single – Bad Man! b-side) EMI *Accidents: Blood Splattered With Guitars (single) Hook, Line ‘N’ Sinker *Future Bodies: Terrorist (single) Final Alternative *Metropak: You’re A Rebel (single) PAK *Larry & Lloyd: Monkey Spanner (single) New Beat *Spasms: It Never Happens Like It Does On The Telly single) Ellie Jay :JP: "That's called 'It Never Happens Like It Does On The Telly', which isn't entirely true actually, because that appalling shirt which Mike Read was wearing on Top Of The Pops a week or so ago does really exist. In real life, it exists. It's not something wrong with your television or anything at all. It exists. It is real." *The Mental: Off The Rails (EP – Extended Play) Kamikaze Pig *Only Ones: Trouble In The World (single) CBS *'File a cuts off in the middle of the above' *'Tape flip in File 2 & 3' *'File b starts' *Channel One All Star: Burial (split 12” single with Barrington Levy) Channel One *Any Trouble: Yesterday’s Love (single) Pennine *Creature Beat: She Won’t Dance (single) Puritan *Exposure: Style And Fashion (single) Acute *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (LP – Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone *Orior: Elevation (single) Crystal Groove *Martian Schoolgirls: Life In The 1980s (single) Red Planet *Elvis Costello: Love For Tender (LP – Get Happy!!) F-Beat *White Heat: Nervous Breakdown (single) Vallium *Akrylykz: Spyderman (single) Double R *Rattling Throntons: The Letter (EP) Beat Street *Magazine: Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin §''' *'''File b stops and File c starts during the above *'File 2 & 3 cut out towards the end of the above' *Magazine: Twenty Years Ago (7" b-side – Song From Under The Floorboards) Virgin §''' *Midnight Rags: Public Enemy (single) Ace *Public Image: The Suit (3x12” LP - Metal Box) Virgin *'''File c cuts out a few seconds into the above File ;Name *a) 209-800130a.if *b) 209-800130b.if *c) 210-800130+31.aif *2) 1980-01-30 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB145.mp3 *3) 1980-01-30 Peel Show DB145 v2.mp3 *4) BH003 JP 1980-01-28 Sides A & B ;Length *a) 00:50:00 *b) 00:46:38 *c) 00:19:14 (until around 8 minutes – file then shifts to 31 January 1980 *2) 01:32:23 *3) 01:31:23 *4) 00:43:15 (from this show from 36:16 only - tracks marked with § '''above) ;Other *a), b), and c) Created from T209 and T210 of 400 Box. Many thanks to Roger and the original taper. *2) Created from DB145 of Derby Box, digitised by '''RF *3) Created from DB145 of Derby Box, rerip digitised by Weatherman22 *4) Created from BH003 of the Hinton Box ;Available *a), b), and c) Mooo Server (Roger) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box